kimpossibleronstoppablefandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
The show centers around teenaged crime-fighter Kim Possible and her faithful sidekick Ron Stoppable. Ron owns a pet naked mole rat named Rufus, who proves an excellent aid to Ron and Kim in their many battles versus Dr. Drakken and various other foes. Ron is also the main source of comic relief for the show. During the show, Kim and Ron progress through the high school, starting in tenth grade in the pilot episode Crush and ending with the graduation party in the final episode Graduation. This is a list of characters appearing in the animated series Kim Possible. Team Possible Kimberly 'Kim' Possible Main article: Kim Possible (character)*Voice By: Christy Carlson Romano Kim Possible is a high-school cheerleader and crime fighter, who saves the world on a regular basis while dealing with the normal challenges of a teenage life, such as winning cheer competitions, turning in her homework on time, and developing a love life. Her full name is Kimberly Ann Possible. She and Ron Stoppable have been best friends since prekindergarten. As they grow up, Ron is her indispensable sidekick on all her missions. The two of them end up developing romantic feelings for each other and begin dating during their senior year. Kim's speech is peppered with not-so-typical teen slang such as "So not the drama" and "No big" ("no big deal"), as well as the series' catchphrase, "What's the sitch?" (slang for "situation"). She is known to have a fiery and demanding personality, which often got in the way of her work, but she was basically an intelligent, level-headed young lady and always managed to come out on top in the end and save the day. Kim Possible is voiced by Christy Carlson Romano. Ronald 'Ron' Stoppable Main article: Ron StoppableVoiced by Will Friedle, Ron and Kim have been best friends since pre-k. He also serves as her sidekick whenever they go on missions. Even though Ron is depicted as a clumsy goofball teenager, he has saved the world on his own. His name was a play on the word "unstoppable." He is not as popular as Kim and is often ridiculed by his classmates, most notably by Bonnie. He joined the football team in his senior year, having previously served as team mascot . He has a younger adopted sister from Japan named Hana. His favorite restaurant is Bueno Nacho and is the creator of the Naco. He is extremely afraid of monkeys, and small bugs, among (many) other things. Ron is an exceptionally brilliant villain when he is turned evil. Rufus Main article: Rufus (Kim Possible ally)*Voice By: Nancy Cartwright Ron's pet naked mole rat, considered a member of the team — in fact, he often proved to be a good deal more competent than Ron, or even Kim on occasion. Ron got Rufus because he could only have a hairless pet due to his father's allergies. At first, Kim was disgusted by Rufus, but later in the show, she liked him and often even relied on his help. Rufus is largely anthropomorphic, in that he can stand upright, and is able to see clearly. Rufus is capable of understanding English and of abbreviated speech. For the sake of Rufus as a character, the show ignores the reality of literal naked mole rats, who are nearly completely blind, rely upon large colony environments and specific temperatures, and cannot survive individually as pets. This has led to the disappointment of many fans who have sought a pet naked mole rat and have found that not only are they unable to be pets, but look and act very little like Rufus in real life. Wade Load *Voice By: Tahj Mowry Wade is a ten-year-old genius in the beginning (but now twelve in the final season) who runs Kim Possible's website, supplies her with her various gadgets, gives Kim her missions through her "Kimmunicator", arranges transportation for her, and even went on missions with Kim on rare occasions He often relayed information to her, searched for information for her, and performed programming feats. Kim stated that he completed his high school and college education in eight months. He spent his time in his bedroom in his parents's house, in front of the computer with the lights off. He was a master of the role-playing game Everlot.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Kim_Possible_characters#cite_note-ep30-14In one episode, he developed a crush on Monique immediately after seeing her in person for the first time, leading him to create a love ray and try to force her to be his girlfriend. In the end, he learned his lesson and quickly recovered from his minor heartbreak as he gets a crush on a genius girl named Olivia sitting in Bueno Nacho, but it was clear that this didn't work out, as she had created a love ray herself, much to Wade's chagrin. Wade invented Kim's battle suit. For the first two seasons, and most of the third season, Wade is never seen outside of his room, until the episode "Team Impossible," after Team Impossible overloaded his computer system with a power spike, he personally arrived on scene, and vented on the three members of the team. In the fourth season, Wade ventured out of his room to give Kim new inventions, and on at least one occasion, to return Kim's battle suit to her, after repairs, and upgrades were made to it. A running gag throughout the series is that Wade has secretly placed a tracking microchip on Ron, although he tries to avoid answering when questioned about this. *Wade's name is a play on "wide load" because of his weight. In A Sitch in Time—Future Wade, now a muscular giant and leader of the Anti-Shego resistance, is voiced by Michael Clark Duncan. Allies Monique *Voiced By: Raven-Symoné One of the most visible recurring characters of Kim Possible. So far, she has remained without surname, possibly as a nod to her voice actress, Raven-Symoné, who is generally known by just her first name. The character’s design has evolved through the seasons, with the most notable change being to her eyes, which pass from small pupils to wider and fuller brown eyes. Monique is smart and hip. She usually speaks in a style which Kim described as "Monique-speak". Monique also likes to talk in acronyms, such as "NBF" (new best friend) and "GF" (girlfriend). Little is known about her family or personal life, but she has complained of having bad luck with boyfriends and she has a brother who got her hooked on wrestling. She is one of Kim's closest friends, giving her level-headed advice about school and life, and serves as a good counterbalance to Ron's out-of-touch eccentricities. On a few occasions, Monique has assisted Kim on her missions, even though she lacks fighting skills (Kim Possible, episode 34, A Sitch in Time, Part One: Present), though it has been show later that her fighting skills have improved. In the Future episode she is voiced by Vivica A. Fox even though she has changed little in appearance. Steven Barkin *Voiced By: Patrick Warburton School teacher with a running gag that he is the substitute teacher of practically every subject at Middleton High, even subjects he is not particularly familiar with, with Ron once even asking if the school had any other teachers since he appears to be the only teacher there. He frequently chaperones at field trips and school events. Mr. Barkin refers to students by their last names. He works at "Smarty Mart," was the football coach, spent two years of his senior year in high school, and is the son of Franklin Barkin, who bore a strong resemblance to Benjamin Franklin. He is also revealed to have served in a war (presumably the Vietnam War), where he achieved the rank of Lieutenant. His military service would also explain his strict no-nonsense attitude. Mr. Barkin is known to re-grow facial hair at an accelerated rate (Fashion Victim). He also developed a crush on Shego while she was Miss Go (Stop Team Go). Amelia Amelia is a minor character mostly seen in the first season of the series. Believed to have graduated from Middleton High by season 2, and implied to be the school's unofficial "beauty queen" until then. Amelia constantly brushes off Ron's attempts at flirting, but welcomes him into her popular circle during the episodes All the News and The New Ron. In All the News it is also mentioned she briefly dated - and dumped - Brick Flagg. Bobo the Chimpanzee Bobo the Chimpanzee debuted in the Second episode (airtime) of Season 1 , and returned in the 13th episode. Since then he has appeared, or has been directly/indirectly referenced, in a number of episodes. He is unique in the franchise in that, while he is a recurring secondary character, he has only ever been seen during flashbacks. Brick Flagg Brick Flagg is the star quarterback of the school football team. He generally appears to be good natured and harmless (if dim-witted), thus avoiding the stereotypical "jerk-and-bully" attitude that usually accompanies such characters. He is usually seen dating Bonnie. He is a year ahead of the other students. Doctor Cyrus Bortel A selfish inventor, Doctor Bortel represents a gray area in the show's universe of "good guys." Though he seems to have no evil intentions himself, his inventions show very questionable ethical consideration, and tend to wreak havoc in Kim and Ron's lives. Bortle developed the Moodulators and Mind Control Chips, both of which affected Kim and Shego in The Twin Factor and Emotion Sickness. His motives are self-centered and profit-driven (considering he designed the Mind Control Chips for no particular purpose), and his devices' negative effects are from criminal misuse by others, usually Drakken. Cyrus has never been one to truly accept the consequences of his inventions. His original intent for the Moodulator devices was to sell them on eBay, although he never considered who might want to buy them or what they might want to use them for. He is a tad unorganized, as seen in Emotion Sickness when he failed to notice the Kimmunicator's presence until it took off. Doctor Vivian Frances Porter Dr. Porter appeared in a single episode during Season 2. She is a noted robotics authority who hid her true identity behind a pseudonym, and a robotic boyfriend named Oliver (whom she built), because she believed that she wouldn't be taken seriously as a scientist because she looked like a fashion model. François A hairstylist who cut and styled Ron's hair in The New Ron. He later appeared in Rufus in Show when he lent Ron and Kim his poodle. Hirotaka A cute Japanese exchange student in Exchange as Ron goes to Japan in his place. He quickly gains popularity with the girls which leads to a confrontation with Brick Flagg. He wins that fight without a sweat. Later he and Kim practice their martial arts styles with Kim ending up all winded and Hirotaka not breaking a sweat. Both Kim and Monique like him and even fight over him but they reconcile when they later find out that Bonnie was his "number one girlfriend". Josh Mankey Kim's former love interest. His full name is Joshua Wendell Mankey. Being an artist, musician, and overall popular student, Kim had a crush on him. In Season 3 it is revealed that Josh and Kim went their separate ways. Ron dislikes him, calling him "Monkey" because of his last name. Ned Works at Bueno Nacho. He is the assistant manager. He has very little dialogue except in the episodes Bueno Nacho, Grande Size Me, So the Drama and Larry's Birthday. Ned made a cameo appearance in Grudge Match, with no spoken lines. He seems to have a fond friendship with Ron. Voiced by Eddie Deezen. Elsa Cleeg Elsa Cleeg is a famous fashion critic on television. Elsa knows what's hot and what is not . . . what's here today, and gone tomorrow. Elsa is the authority on fashion, and even influences Club Banana. Elsa would use Kim's mission clothes to create "Kimstyle." This upset Kim, who couldn't wait for the fad to end. She is voiced by Wendie Malick. Oh Boyz Robby, Nicky Nick, Ryan, and Dexter were a once-popular boy band whose fame has gone away, their only fan being Ron. They were on the verge of breaking up when the Senor Seniors kidnap them with the intention of putting Junior in the group. Ron is also kidnapped along with them. They use their dancing skills to get away from the laser cannons aimed at them and finally learn to work together as a group again. Pain King & Steel Toe The star wrestlers of the GWA and 'arch-foes' in the ring, they are actually good friends. They can be told apart by their costumes, which allude to their stage names—Pain King wears a gold coronet, while Steel Toe has footwear made of titanium. Prince Wally Prince Wallace the Third of Rodigan was a snobbish, spoiled and arrogant prince of the kingdom of Rodigan whom Kim was charged to protect from the Knights of Rodigan in Royal Pain, because of his ancestors' tyrannical behavior towards them. The prophecy read that the monarchy would end with him. Private Cleotus Dobbs Dobbs is a Private in the US Army charged with guarding a Neutronalizer Ray in Mind Games. Doctor Drakken kidnaps him and switches brains. Somehow he manages to contact Kim for help. Professor Acari Acari is an insectologist (entomologist). Kim recovered his robot tick (that Drakken had stolen), in Tick-Tick-Tick. In return, he gave her a ride in The Full Monkey. Acari also made a surprise reappearance in Roachie. His former lab assistant, Chester Yapsby, stole his roflex (a device Acari had invented to increase the size of insects) and used it for evil. Professor Ramesh An astronomer. One of James Possible's old college friends. Kidnapped by Doctor Drakken's Killer Bebes in Attack of the Killer Bebes, as revenge for making fun of him in college, and fell victim to one of Drakken's "silly hats" in Showdown at the Crooked D, he is also in the series finale, Dr. Possible, his brother Slim, and Prof. Ramesh are playing golf at the local Country Club, and find evidence of vandalism. Professor Robert Chen One of James Possible's old college friends. He is Ramesh's partner, and was the first target for the Bebe robots. He was saved by Kim and her dad. It is unknown if he survived the invasion; his cell phone abruptly went dead during a conversation with Mr. Dr. Possible, and a space observatory would be considered an early warning post (and therefore a priority target) by an intersteller military. Rabbi Katz Rabbi Katz appeared in Ron the Man. Rabbi Katz is Ron's rabbi who performed his Bar Mitzvah. Apparently he forgot to sign Ron's Bar Mitzvah certificate forcing Ron to question if he were really a man. Fortunately he helps Kim bring Ron to his senses. Tara Tara is a blonde-haired, blue-eyed cheerleader. She had a crush on Ron in the beginning and kissed him after he saved the cheerleaders from Gil Moss in Camp Wannaweep, but he doesn't find out until long after her interest faded when she started going out with Josh Mankey. She presumably broke up with Josh before So The Drama. The name of the boy she went to the prom with was Jason Morgan, the basketball team Star Forward. Timothy North Appearing in the episode The Fearless Ferret, Timothy North is a former TV actor who had played the role of the titular character on the TV show "The Fearless Ferret", a TV superhero in the vein of the Batman TV series from the 60's. However, his show was canceled after two seasons, so he used his money to duplicate the set. Over the years, North had actually believed that he was the Fearless Ferret, and, as such, disappeared into his delusions. His name is a play on Adam West who is best known for his role in the 1960's Batman series. Zita Flores Zita has been in three episodes. She's Hispanic and interested in the computer game Everlot. She appears to have been Ron's first serious girlfriend. Appears in episodes Grudge Match and Virtu-Ron. Rides Minor characters in Kim's network. They typically play no other prominent role besides bringing Kim to her destinations. As of Season 4, the use of rides has dwindled due to Kim now having her own vehicle, but they're still in use for when the car's incapacitated. Baxter - In Mind Games, he let Kim and Ron ride two of his donkeys down into the Grand Canyon in return for Kim performing an emergency delivery for his donkey, Buttercup (in the dark, in the rain, and during a mudslide). He was voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Bernice - She gave Kim a ride in Naked Genius for saving her town from a leaking dam. She gave Kim another ride in Team Impossible. She apparently has started working with jets since then. She's voiced by Nancy Cartwright, who also does the voice of Rufus. Captain Louis - Captain Louis gave Ron a ride to Dr. Drakken's base in the episode A Very Possible Christmas. We learn that Kim saved his boat from sinking, but that Ron exacerbated the trouble by busting the radio and using the navigational chart as a napkin. Fortunately, Louis couldn't remember Ron's full name, nor especially what he looked like. He was voiced by John DiMaggio, who also voiced Drakken and Motor Ed. Dallas - He gave Kim a lift to Mount Middleton in Attack of the Killer Bebes after aiding him during a car chase. Mr. Geminini He worked for Doctor Bortle. He gave Kim, Ron, and the tweebs a ride to Bortle's lab in The Twin Factor. He's a twin too, but his brother's in prison. He was voiced by Dan Castellaneta. Gustavo - Gustavo gave Kim and Ron a ride in his plane in Tick-Tick-Tick for saving his village from a flood (which is hinted that Ron was the cause of). Heinrich - He gave Kim a ride in Crush after saving his village from an avalanche that Ron accidentally caused. He made a reappearance in Team Impossible. He's voiced by John DiMaggio, who also voiced Drakken and Motor Ed. Joe - Helicopter pilot who gave Kim & Ron a ride to the Bebe's hive island off the Gulf Coast of Florida in Queen Bebe. Since Kim's wearing a pair of super-speed shoes during the ride, time moves so slow for her that we never find out what favor she carried out in exchange for his ride. Mr. Magnifico - In Bonding, Mr. Magnifico and his circus company gave Kim a ride to a "top secret research facility" on their train. This was in return for Kim acting as a substitute high-wire acrobat after the original acrobat twisted her ankle. Mrs. Mahoney - Mrs. Mahoney gave Kim her first ride ever for a mission, as seen in A Sitch in Time in payment for saving her cat. Mr. Parker - In Bueno Nacho, Mr. Parker flew Kim to Wisconsin in his crop duster after she saved his business by going organic, allowing her to paradrop onto the world's biggest cheese wheel. Ricardo - In Gorilla Fist, Ricardo gave Kim a ride to South America in his plane for saving his chicken farm from a mudslide. Presumably, she dried up the mud with her cordless hair dryer. Unnamed Marine Colonel - He gave Kim a ride to Cambodia in a military transport plane in Monkey Fist Strikes after she tipped him off to an assault that was due to take place. Villains Dr. Drakken Main article: Dr. Drakken*Voice By: John DiMaggio A blue-skinned mad-scientist and super-villain obsessed with world domination, thus proving to the world that he is a genius. Out of all of Kim's enemies, he and Shego are considered her archfoes. His real name is Drew Theodore P. Lipsky and is dearly loved by his (sometimes embarrassing) mother, though he can't bring himself to admit the "evil villain out to conquer the world" thing to her. When he was in college he was humiliated by his friends, one of which was Kim's father, Dr. James Possible. He ended up dropping out and becoming a villain. Although clearly a genius when it comes to science and schemes, Drakken is totally clueless when it comes to making them work right and his plans are often mocked by Shego. Even though Drakken claims to be all evil, he has at times showed his good side and has even helped Kim save the world at times. Even though he frequently encounters Kim and Ron, he can never remember Ron's name and is always extremely surprised to see Kim show up, though even he doesn't know why. Shego Main article: Shego*Voice By: Nicole Sullivan Shego is perhaps Kim's most dangerous enemy and Dr. Drakken's sidekick. She's wanted in several countries (11 as noted by Wade when he was giving Kim background information on her the first time Kim and Shego meet). She wears a green and black jumpsuit and is highly skilled in martial arts. Shego used to be a good guy alongside her brothers. All of them were hit by this mysterious multi colored meteor when they were younger that gave them each superpowers and a special glow. Shego's glow is green and is emitted through her hands. It can burn, melt, and even cut through the strongest of metals. Most of Shego and Kim's confrontations result in hand to hand combat. She constantly taunts Kim about her lack of fashion sense or whatever else she can think of. Her nicknames for Kim include "Kimmie", "Princess", and "Pumpkin". Shego also has a degree in child development, revealed in "Stop Team Go" when she was a substitute teacher for Kim and Ron's class, having been temporarily turned good. At that time, she and Kim actually ended up becoming friends. Even though they are sworn enemies, Shego has seemed to occasionally care about Kim. She has saved Kim's life twice, claiming that she is the only one allowed to end Kim although in both cases she personally disliked Kim's opponent. In the series finale, Shego teams up with Kim, Ron, and Drakken to save the world. It's hinted in that same episode that she and Drakken become romantically involved. Monkey Fist *Voiced By: Tom Kane Born as Lord Monty Fiske, a British nobleman and world famous explorer and archaeologist, who became obsessed with monkeys. After training to become a master of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar (Monkey Kung Fu), he also spent his family's fortune on radical genetic procedures and experimental surgeries to replace his hands and feet with those of a monkey (in the season 2 episode "Partners," it is revealed that the procedures were performed by DNAmy, who developed a crush on Fist). After tricking Kim into helping him steal a quartet of mystical idols, he used them to expose himself to "Mystical Monkey Power" and styled himself, Monkey Fist. Unlike the other villains, he considers Ron Stoppable a worthy opponent rather than a clownish sidekick, since Ron and Rufus are the only other persons besides himself exposed to Mystical Monkey Power. In truth, Ron considers Monkey Fist his archenemy. Ron once commented that he is the only one of their regular foes who regularly remembers Ron's name. Besides his martial arts skills (greatly enhanced by the increased agility of his simian hands and feet), Monkey Fist commands an army of trained ninja monkeys. He is obsessed with increasing his power through various mystical artifacts and prophecies. In "Oh No, Yono" his attempt to kidnap Ron's adopted sister, Hana, is thwarted and he is encased in stone. As of the finale episode, "Graduation," he is still encased in stone, thus making him the only villain on the series to have been "killed off," in a manner of speaking. Duff Killigan *Voiced By: Brian George The self-proclaimed "World's Deadliest Golfer", he was banned from every golf course in the world, even miniature golf for excessive displays of temper. His weapons are his golf clubs and exploding golf balls. He speaks with a Scottish accent. Seniors Señor Senior, Sr. *Voiced by the late Ricardo Montalban and Earl Boen in the final season. Senior is a retired multi-billionaire who at Ron's accidental suggestion, took up villainy as a hobby to occupy his retirement years. Many of his schemes revolve around acquiring power or influence for his son, Junior. He is a parody of Julio Iglesias. Señor Senior, Jr. *Voiced By: Nestor Carbonell Señor Sr.'s son and (sometimes reluctant) accomplice, Junior is a spoiled man-child more interested in parties and looking fabulous than in his father's criminal plans. He once had a brief crush on Kim Possible because of the zodiac-like principles of Animology. He has expressed a desire to be a boy-band singer and has been tutored in villainy by Shego. He proved a fairly capable fighter when tutored by Shego in the episode Two to Tutor, defeating her in a sparring match, even though she didn't use her powers. He has been dating Kim's classmate Bonnie Rockwaller. Junior is a parody of Enrique Iglesias. Professor Dementor *Voiced By: Patton Oswalt A mad scientist. While he is a threat to Kim and the world, he seems more determined to show up his rival, Dr. Drakken. Ever since he was beaten by Kim's Battle Suit, he has been trying to get his hands on it to conquer the Earth. He tries to get the suit in the episodes "Ill-Suited" and "Larry's Birthday". DNAmy *Voiced By: Melissa McCarthy Originally Amy Hall. A bio-geneticist and an avid collector of Cuddle Buddies (small stuffed toys similar to Beanie Babies, except they are a cross between two separate animals, her favorite being an Otterfly, a butterfly and an otter). In her obsession, she created mutant animal hybrids ("life-size, living Cuddle Buddies!"). She, at one point, had a crush on Drakken, but now has a crush on Monkey Fist, on whom she performed his trademark genetic mutation. She has a bubbly, clingy personality.Gill *Voiced by: Justin Berfield Real name: Gil Moss. A former camper at Camp Wannaweep. When Ron attended Camp Wannaweep, he swapped Gill his afternoon swim, for arts and crafts. Gill tells us in the episode "Sink or Swim" that the lake where he swam so much was polluted, and caused him to mutate into a fish-type mutant. At the end of "Sink or Swim" Gill is taken away to be cured in a fish tank. The scene where he is pulled along the lake is featured in the Kim Possible title sequence. In a later episode "Return to Camp Wannaweep" Ron is thrust together with Gill once more, when Kim's cheerleading camp is re-located. Gill is an opposing mascot, and is cured of his mutation. Gil (his name is changed back as well) tries to befriend Ron, but Ron follows him around not trusting him, until he spoils the surprise of Gil's mascot costume. The camp turns against Ron, until one night, Ron once again follows Gill (changed back again) in his search for the last grotto of polluted water. Gill finds it, mutates, and Ron makes an amazing decision. Following in the footsteps of his second most hated foe, Monkey Fist, Ron jumps in too and mutates into a beaver. They end up fighting at the clown camp, Kim and Bonnie tie Gill up and he is sent away again. The Bebes *Voiced by: Kerri Kenney A trio of hive-minded, female killer robots. They were built by Drakken, but have since gone rogue. They made Kim's cheer-squad rival Bonnie Rockwaller their "Queen Bebe" even though Bonnie didn't know it at the time. Kim destroyed them all (by using "super speed shoes") and saved Bonnie in the end. Motor Ed *Voiced By: John DiMaggio Dr. Drakken's cousin, notorious for his fleet of personal custom motocycles, his distinctive mullet hairstyle, his playing of the air guitar, and repetitive use of the word "seriously!" Despite his seeming stupidity, he is actually a mechanical genius with a natural understanding of engines of all kinds, including rocket motors. Though he is technically a villain because of his destructive actions and disregard for the law, he seems to have little interest in anything grander than road trips and "tricking out" his various rides. He has an eye for "babes" and constantly hits on Shego, who wants nothing to do with him. His name is a pun on the word motorhead - a term used to describe people who are heavily interested in cars and especially engines and possibly on the heavy metal band Motörhead, the members of which use a stereotypical "heavy metal biker" fashion. Camille Léon *Voiced By: Ashley Tisdale An heiress and socialite who becomes a villain after being cut off from her family fortune. After having experimental surgery, she has the ability to shape shift ("Trading Faces"). Her name is a play on the word chameleon. She is a parody of Paris Hilton, with her appearance (such as her distinctive, long blond hair) and lifestyle (paparazzi, tiny pet, wealth, both been to prison). There also elements of Sharpay Evans from the High School Musical movies (also played by Tisdale). Camille is friends with fellow celebs, Britina, MC Honey, Starlette, and the Holsen twins (parody of Olsen twins). Villains (Other) Adrena Lynn A single-episode villain, Adrena Lynn was a TV teen action star who specialized in "extreme" death-defying stunts. In reality, she faked all of her stunts, and was exposed by Kim and Ron when Kim tried to save Lynn from a failed bungee jump stunt only to discover Lynn didn't do the stunt at all and was using a stuffed stunt-double dummy. She also seems to like using the word "freaky" in sentences (she puts emphasis on the eaky, but not the fr). Aviarius A villain with a bird fixation, Aviarius is actually an arch-foe of Team Go. He wears a caped costume with bird-foot-like boots and speaks in an over-the-top, villainous cackle. He has under his command a number of bird-themed weapons, such as flocks of hummingbird-shaped homing missiles and a gigantic robotic flamingo. Bates Bates was Monkey Fist's butler. Desperately loyal, Bates did his job thoroughly to please his master. After gaining mystical monkey power, Monkey Fist began training an army of monkey ninja warriors. Bates has since then not returned; and whether or not he is still employed by Monkey Fist remains to be confirmed. He is defeated in battle by Rufus after Rufus and Ron gain Mystical Monkey Powers of their own and is sent to prison where he presumably remains since he hasn't been seen since. "Big Daddy" Brotherson A morbidly obese man and one of the criminal underworld's number one information brokers. Kim has once commented that if there's any sort of evil deal taking place, Big Daddy will have his fingerprints all over it. Big Daddy has a weakness for playing mind games with his clients, which he expects them to play along with if they want his help. Chester Yapsby A single-appearance villain who tried to take over Middleton with giant cockroaches via the "roflex", an invention stolen from Professor Akari. He was thwarted with the help of Roachie, one of the giant cockroaches he created (and Ron befriended). Dr. Fen A co-worker of Dr. Possible who works in the robotics department. It is uncertain how he received this position, as he is actually a rather incompetent roboticist. All the robots he makes on his own attack him or try to hurt him. Electronique This villainess was introduced in the episode "Stop Team Go." Electronique is, as Ron Stoppable described her, an "electrical villain". Her evil genius lies in electrical weapons: as a chipper Shego explained, "If it has wires, she can turn it into a weapon. If it's already a weapon, she can make it a better weapon." Her metallic wire-like hair crackles with static electricity, her outfit is festooned with wires and conduits to channel her electrical powers, and she can shoot lightning from her gloved hands. She speaks with a vaguely East-European accent. Embarrassment Ninjas 2 silent ninjas employed by Drakken in Blush. Drakken tries to embarrass Kim out of existence and brings in the deadly pair to speed up the process while she's on a date with Josh Mankey. They come close to succeeding, with unintentional help from Jim and Tim Possible, but Kim is saved by Ron at the last minute. Eric the Synthodrone Eric, also known as Synthodrone #901, "one made to order Syntho-hottie ", is a synthetic villain created by Doctor Drakken during the events of "Kim Possible: So the Drama". His purpose was to keep Kim preoccupied socially so that Drakken's plan to take over the world would not be interrupted. Evil Eye Trio Not really villains, but rather a trio of image consultants who advise villains on the look of their lairs and the style of their costumes. Their cable television show Evil Eye for the Bad Guy is a spoof of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy.A sharp viewer of the show will see that the trio are straight men. Falsetto Jones A dog breeder, famous for his Lithuanian Wolfhounds, and a notorious thief who appeared in a single half length episode. He was first encountered some time after he stole a large diamond from a museum exhibit. Kim and Ron used his annual dog show, with Rufus as an entrant, as cover for recovering the diamond. Frugal Lucre Francis Lurman, AKA "Frugal Lucre", was an employee of the Philadelphia Smarty Mart who, in the episode "Low Budget", threatened (via a video transmission of him with a bad accent and fake beard) to destroy the Internet with a destructive virus unless everyone in the world agreed to pay him a dollar each, thus potentially earning him over six billion dollars. He placed this virus on the barcode of a can of expired Vienna sausages, which would be unleashed when scanned. A cost-conscious, budget-minded villain, Frugal Lucre didn't need henchmen or a lair: He conducted his evil plans from his mother's basement and threatened his foes with a wading pool full of snapping turtles. Fukushima When Ron was temporarily transferred into the school as part of an exchange program, Fukushima voiced his protest, resentful of an outsider being allowed to enter the school. Afterwards, he is shown hazing Ron and laughing whenever he makes a mistake. He later helps Monkey Fist to obtain the Lotus Blade and is defeated by Ron in the climax of the episode. Gorilla Fist Gorilla Fist is an alter ego taken on by the recurring villain DNAmy during the episode Gorilla Fist. Hank Perkins Hank Perkins' first appearance was in the half-length episode "Sick Day" as a temp worker, hired by Duff Killigan after Doctor Drakken and Shego were incapacitated by the flu. In "Odds Man In" he returned as a "villainy consultant" to improve Dr. Drakken's latest global domination scheme. Jack Hench As the head of Hench Co. Industries. Jack Hench doesn't really see himself as a villain. After all, he has no evil schemes or plans to take over the world. He actually prefers to think of himself as a simple businessman to caters to an exclusive clientèle. However, considering that clientèle consists of people who do have evil schemes and plans to take over the world, Hench isn't going to be a strong contender for "Humanitarian of the Year" anytime soon. Only the fact that he's never used any of his inventions or weapons himself has managed to keep him safely under everyone's radar and allowed him to stay in business. Considering the nature of that business, Kim would prefer having nothing to do with him at all. She's only come to his aid in the past because it was for the greater good to do so. Jackie Oakes (a.k.a.: Jackie the Jackal) As the Founder, Chairman and Executive Promoter of GWA (the Global Wrestling Association), Jackie Oakes made a fortune bringing his brand of sports entertainment into living rooms all over the world. However, promoting the show wasn't good enough for Jackie. He wanted to be part of the show as an actual wrestler. Unfortunately, because of his small size, none of the other athletes in the locker room (especially his two star performers, Steel Toe and Pain King) would take his request seriously. This caused a great deal of resentment in Jackie until one day, he came across the legend of an unnamed Egyptian amulet. According to myth, the amulet was a gift to Cleopatra herself from a High Priest of Anubis, Egyptian god of the dead. Allegedly, whoever wore the amulet was granted superhuman strength and power. Malcolm Needious Malcolm Needious, also known as "The Wraith Master", is a single appearance villain for the episode "Vir-Tu-Ron". He is a hard-core 'power player' in the popular online game Everlot (a parody of EverQuest). He takes his obsession a bit too far and seeks to dominate the game world, ruling it as his online avatar - the Wraith Master. He also tries, unsuccessfully, to win the affections of Zita FloresNanny Nane A former head of an English academy for Nannies, her school went out of business as the practice of using strict nannies to raise children became less fashionable. She developed a machine that turned people into super strong babies and began to steal pacifiers, holding them for ransom. Kim was able to defeat Nanny Nane by using her own babysitting skills to pacify her minions, then reverting them to their original age with her machine.She also likes to treat adults like babies. Sheldon Director (a.k.a.: Gemini) Sheldon Director is the brother of Betty Director (known as Dr. Director). The evil head of WEE (the Worldwide Evil Empire), Gemini has dedicated his existence to the extermination of the espionage group, Global Justice (GJ). He seeks this goal despite the fact that he is actually the fraternal twin brother of Dr. Director, the leader of GJ. While Gemini claims to be Dr. Director's "evil twin", his true motive for evil is that because he was born first ("by four minutes", says Dr. Director), he wanted her to treat him like an older brother and she never did. Thus, Gemini chose to become evil and founded WEE just to spite her. He first encountered Kim and Ron when he learned that GJ was investigating a phenomenon called "The Ron Factor" (essentially, the chaos Ron seems to trigger wherever he goes, which GJ theorized was the true reason for Kim's success at saving the world). Upon learning this, Gemini kidnapped Ron and tried to make him a member of WEE. Kim was knocked out by a falling laser, but fortunately, she recovered and was able to rescue Ron along with Dr. Director and together, they were able to defeat Gemini. Snowy He is the original snowman. An accident, a freak blizzard gives life to him and get a toxic powers and the nickname "Toxic Snowmen". It is discovered that a newsanchor named Summer Gale used a weather machine to cause a snowstorm so that she would get more air time. However she created the storm using water from Lake Wannaweep, which is known for creating mutants. Kim and Ron must get to the weather and stop all the Mutant Snowmen before it is too late. Summer Gale Summer Gale is a newsanchor who was getting less and less time on television due to her age. She managed to gain some temporary fame covering a blizzard that hit Middleton. Middleton was hit with a different threat: Snowy. The snowmen attacked Summer Gale while she was on the air. Kim managed to rescue her. It was later revealed that Summer Gale had used a weather machine to create the blizzard with hopes of more air time. She also used the toxic water from Lake Wannaweep, which caused the snowmen. Kim and Ron disabled the weather machine. It is unknown if Summer Gale is still on the air. Sumo Ninja A hulking ninja who combines the size and weight of a sumo wrestler with the speed and agility of a ninja. He usually speaks in a deep, threatening voice. While working for Dr. Drakken, attempting to kidnap Mr. Nakasumi, he is knocked down by Kim Possible and receives an atomic wedgie from Ron Stoppable. Days or weeks later, he is still speaking in a high, squeaky voice as a result, though he has lost none of his speed or agility. Weakened by exposure to Kim's patent knockout gas, he is knocked unconscious by an inadvertent punch from Ron. The Fashionistas Chino (the male), Espadrille (female with short, black hair), and Hoodie (in the hood), that are collectively known as The Fashionistas, a group of a Fashion-obsessed criminals. The Knights of Rodigan Long ago, the kingdom of Rodigan was run by a ruthless monarch, who was so despotic that even his knights hated him. Ever since then the knights have followed an ancient prophesy predicting that the King's lineage will end with Prince Wallace III. The Mathter The Mathter first appeared in the Season 4 episode Mathter and Fervent. He is one of the three known foes of Team Go, a 1970s cartoon-styled villain whose name is a combination of the words "math" and "master". Vinnie Wheeler Vinnie Wheeler was hired by Señor Senior, Senior as a financial consultant to instill in his son a measure of financial responsibility. But Vinnie was actually a con man: He convinced Señor Senior Junior to grant him power of attorney, then stole their entire fortune, leaving The Seniors destitute. Warhok A leader in the Lorwardian Army and Warmonga's hot-tempered battlemate.Warmonga A nine-foot-tall, green-skinned warrior woman from the planet Lorwardia. Warmonga arrived on Earth seeking "The Great Blue", a legendary leader to whom she would pledge her allegiance and her arsenal of advanced weaponry. She is extremely strong, a fierce fighter, and is very eager-to-please, though she can be very literal-minded when following orders. Warmonga's name is a play off the word "Warmonger", while the name her home planet, Lorwardia, is based on the word "warlord". White Stripe Rudolph Farnsworth, also known as "White Stripe" is a single appearance villain who appeared in Season 2. Yono the Destroyer A new villain introduced in the Season 4 episode Oh No! Yono. Released by Monkey Fist to help him find the "weapon". After making a pact, Yono went to Yamanouchi where he easily took care of Kim, Rufus, and Master Sensei, turing them to stone. When Hana beat Monkey Fist, everyone was returned to normal and Monkey Fist was turned to stone himself and sucked into the earth as he followed the "Path of the Yono". The Yono never appeared again and his whereabouts/fate is unknown. Zorpox The Conqueror Zorpox the Conqueror is a villainous alter ego of Ron Stoppable, who has appeared on two occasions when Ron was temporarily turned evil by the Attitudinator. The name "Zorpox the Conqueror" was chosen from Issue 97 of the "Villain's League of Evil Villains"; a comic owned by Wade. Zorpox has a distinctive musical theme: "Toccata and Fugue in D Minor" by Johann Sebastian Bach. Supporting characters Middleton High School cheerleaders Along with Bonnie, the other main cheerleaders in Middleton High included: Tara (long wavy blond hair), Crystal (short wavy brown hair), Jessica (long straight blond hair), Liz (short wavy red hair with purple headband), Hope (long black hair, no mole), and Marcella (long black hair, mole). Rivals Bonnie Rockwaller *Voice By: Kirsten Storms Kim's classmate at Middleton High School and her rival in almost every respect. Bonnie has a dismissive and superior attitude towards Kim, Ron, and people in general, whom she considers to be beneath her. She has cultivated an ivory tower position at the top of the high school "food chain," a position challenged by Kim's leading of the cheer squad and general popularity. Bonnie previously dated the football team's quarterback, Brick Flagg, for the status bestowed by this relationship; she later dated Hirotaka and Señor Senior Junior. Bonnie has two older sisters named Connie and Lonnie that frequently pick on her, saying one of them got the beauty and the other got the brains and Bonnie got the rest. In the episode Downhill from season 1, Bonnie's mom makes her first and only appearance. Bonnie is humiliated when her mom calls her "Pumpkin" and "Bon-Bon". Ron, however, is highly amused. In the end of the series, Bonnie is revealed to be the only senior in Kim's classes who hasn't graduated (due to missing an important pop quiz a week ago before the graduation, thus leaving her one credit short) and being forced to go to summer school, much to her anger, although Señor Senor Junior cheers her up by saying he'll be there during summer school. Although she does not like to admit it, Kim and herself make a good team, using all of their knowledge in cheerleading moves to beat up stronger enemies than them. *In A Sitch in Time—Future Bonnie is voiced by Kelly Ripa. Family members The Possibles Dr. James Timothy Possible Voiced by Gary Cole. Kim's father is an astrophysicist, a rocket scientist. His full name was revealed in "So the Drama" by Big Daddy Brotherson. His name (Jim Possible), like his daughter's, is a play on the word "Impossible". It was revealed in season 4 that he was a graduate of the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology (MIST) and that he enjoyed writing Captain Constellation fanfics. In the crossover episode "Rufus", Kim revealed that James was best friends with the Senator of Hawaii when they were in high school. Dr. Ann Possible Voiced by Jean Smart. Kim's mother is not only a neurosurgeon (usually referred to as a brain surgeon in the series), but also a great mother to Kim, and seemed to be more understanding toward her daughter. In season 4 her name was revealed to be Ann Possible by her brother-in-law Slim Possible in "Graduation Part 1". It was also revealed in season 4 that she was a graduate of the University of Upperton. In Mothers Day she went on a mission with Kim and saved Kim from being swallowed by a glob of green goo by using her communicator to send pulses to it. Jim and Tim Possible Kim's brilliant but annoying younger twin brothers, often referred as the tweebs (twin dweebs) by Kim, both are named after their father. Their catch phrase was "Hicka-bicka-boo", followed by "Hooo-Sha". When Kim is a senior, the two go to Middleton High school because they had skipped grades. They became the Middleton Pep Puppies after Ron joined the football team and could no longer be the mascot. Voiced by Shaun Fleming and later Spencer Fox. In A Sitch in Time—Future they, now muscular giants, are voiced by Freddie Prinze Jr.. Nana Possible Kim's paternal grandmother. She was first mentioned in the episode Downhill and made her first appearance in The Golden Years. She was as skilled a fighter as Kim, even more so, having trained in "Pang Lang Quan Kung Fu" in a Shaolin Monastery, became a top aviatrix, and was the first woman to finish the Navy's Basic Underwater Demolition Course (BUDS, also known as S.E.A.L. Training). Kim never knew about this until they were pitted against each other by Drakken. Cousin Larry Kim's cousin. He was also friends with Ron. Although his last name was never given, it was assumed that his mother, June, was James Possible's sister. That, and the fact that in Attack of the Killer Bebes there was only one Possible in the Middleton phonebook, suggest his surname was not Possible. Jocelyn "Joss" Possible Joss is Kim's Cousin on her father's side and daughter to "Slim" Possible, she made only a single in person appearance in the show, but is notable within the franchise in that she is the only character other than Kim's mom who has been specifically confirmed as a Possible whose name is not a take on the word "Impossible" (It was never stated whether Cousin Larry was a Possible). "Slim" Possible James Possible's older brother. He appeared in Showdown at the Crooked D and Graduation, and talked, dressed, and acted like a cowboy. He referred to his brother as "squirt" (much to James' dislike) and was very fond of Ann Possible. The whereabouts of his wife (Joss' mother) were never mentioned. The Stoppables Ron's family, composed of: father (who works as an actuary), mother, and later adopted little sister Hana. Mr. Stoppable Mr. Stoppable inspired his son to be an actuary but then showed him how risk could lead to rewards. He also showed his skills in Mathter and Fervent when he used his actuary skills to defeat the math villain terrorizing Ron. In his own words to the villain, "I did the math". As a result he became the subject of Ron's hero paper and gets an "A+" from Mr. Barkin, who exclaimed "Your Dad rocks!". He was voiced by legendary actor Elliot Gould. Mrs. Stoppable Ron's mother was a typical housewife who seemed to have a distant relationship with her son. As with Mr.Stoppable her way of breaking news to her son was to do it and tell him later. Their catchphrase was "This is our way of telling you." Despite this, they seem to love him and Hana very much. She was voiced by Andrea Martin. Hana Stoppable Hana Stoppable is Ron's adopted baby sister. Hana Stoppable's name is both a play on "unstoppable" (through her nickname, Han) and she is ethnically Japanese, evident since it was Sensei who helped arrange the adoption and the fact that her name is Japanese for "flower". Ron is resentful at first but then becomes her true big brother. He later discovers her mystical and martial arts skills in "Oh No, Yono". She may be related to Yori as seen in that episode. As the adopted member of the family, she is most likely raised Jewish. She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. Shawn "Shawn" is Ron's 7-year-old cousin. He has the personality of a troublemaker, and has apparently been a constant source of torment for Ron at family functions. (Ron still hasn't forgotten the time Shawn poured gravy down his pants.) He owns a pet lizard who apparently has made numerous attempts to eat Rufus. Unfortunately, since Shawn is still a little kid, Ron's complaints at his behavior have been pretty much ignored. Ron wasn't able to ditch him until Kim agreed to be Ron's date at his cousin Reuben's wedding, thus sparing Ron from having to sit at, according to Ron, "the kid's table". Ron also resorted to using the Attitudinator device to make Shawn less annoying. Shawn's last name is never given though it is presumed to be "Stoppable". Reuben Reuben is the bridegroom at the wedding in Bad Boy. He only appears on screen one second, pulling his bride, Miss Starter (voiced by Grey DeLisle), to safety. He is a cousin of Ron; in what way is not specified, but since the wedding is specified as "the Stoppable-Starter wedding", he is from the father's side. Miriam "Mim" Possible and Johnathan "Jon" Stoppable Mim and Jon are ancestors of Kim and Ron, seen during a dream sequence. According to the episode, Miriam (or "Mim", for short) was a highly respected reporter for Old Middleton's local newspaper. However, while she was reporting on the science exhibition at the world fair, the new invention of the "Electro-Static Illuminator" was stolen, and Mim was blamed for the theft. It isn't until the modern-day Kim Possible hears about her "black sheep" ancestor that it's revealed that Mim was framed for the theft by the ancestors of Shego and Drakken, Miss Go and Bart Lipsky. Mim's closest friend, Jonathan "Jon" Stoppable was a detective, who's every bit as clumsy and scatterbrained as his descendant. He was the only person who believed that Mim was innocent, and he tried desperately, but unsuccessfully, to prove it. Jon was the biggest(and only) fan of the concept of the taco (when it first came out), which parallels Ron's love for the Naco. Jon Stoppable makes two appearances outside of Rewriting History. He can be seen holding a test tube as part of a Middleton Days float in Emotion Sickness, and Ron, dressed as Jon, can be seen during a faux-flashback by Ron during Ron Millionaire. Kim, dressed as Miriam, can also be seen during the faux-flashback. Other Wade's mother Wade's mother appears sporadically through the series. Her most notable appearance was in the episode Mother's Day, when Wade treated her to a celebration in his room, complete with takeout French cuisine and even a holographic beach. Wade's father Wade's father is mentioned a couple times in the series but never makes an appearance. His name is Lontaine, as established by Wade's mother in The Cupid Effect. In Crush his socks are stated as being integral to Wade's super-stink formula. Other appearances Apart from their own series, Kim Possible characters also made a crossover appearance in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, when Stitch was kidnapped by Dr. Drakken and Pleakley called on the help of Kim Possible to rescue him. Also, Rufus got mistaken by Jumba as one of his experiments (#607).